A Stab Of Pain
by J3nnif3r
Summary: Brennan is attacked whilst undercover. Will Booth save her in time? Will her attempted murderer strike again? Alternative is called A Stab Of Sorrow
1. The Begining

__

**_A/N This is my first FanFic and I've been working on it for a while. I also have an alternative version called "A Stab Of Sorrow" _**

**_My naming skills could be improved :P _**

* * *

I stumbled through the woods, knowing that if I didn't seek medical attention soon that I would most certainly die.

Thorns tore at my arms and nettles stung my bare ankles. I _had_ to get out. I _had_ to find him and tell him that our cover was blown. That he couldn't meet Smith's associate. If he did he would be killed. But my body was telling me otherwise. It was screaming at me to stop. To give up. But I was having none of it. I _would_ find a way out of here and I _would_ warn him.

My head span, I couldn't see where I was. I couldn't remember the way I had come, the way out. The vegetation was thinner and the sunlight shone through, stinging my eyes. I came to a small clearing that I recognised and turned left through the trees. Before long I saw the rusty padlocked gate which we had come through, but I couldn't muster the energy to climb over. I walked back to the small clearing and turned right instead. Upon finding a small path between the trees I walked down it and found myself in a small field next to a park. It was empty. Not a single small child was in sight.

I heard a gunshot and ducked into a nearby bush. Tugging my mobile out of my pocket, I hit speed dial. Luckily he answered it after three rings.

"Booth"

"Booth it's me" I practically whimpered.

"Bones? What's wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm sorry Booth"

"What, Bones? What are you sorry for?" Just as he spoke another gunshot rang out. "Was that a gun?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. Some kind of park"

"That would be Samfield. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay put." With that he hung up and I moved slightly into a more comfortable position. I heard laughter. Children's laughter. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was no longer alone. He couldn't harm me whilst there were other people in sight. But the safe feeling wore of quickly. They were only _children_ and he was _armed_. He had a _gun_. I had to stop him reaching them. It was my _duty_ to protect them. I heard another shot shortly followed by screaming. That was all I needed to gather up all the energy I had left to burst out of the bush and sprint in the direction of the screaming. When I reached the car park I found it empty. I span round, scouring the surrounding area for any sign of movement. There was none. I wondered briefly if I had only imagined the noises. Standing there, I realised that I had used up the little energy that I had left and the adrenaline that had been surging through my body only moments before had gone. It was replaced by extreme pain and exhaustion. I let my body fall to the ground, as if in slow motion. But before I had the chance to meet face to face with the grassy verge, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up against them. I was so close I could smell their aftershave. And I recognised it.

"Booth" I whispered, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled me towards the car park, where the sound of multiple sirens could be heard.

"We have to get you to the hospital" He said motioning to the ambulance that was driving into view.

"NO" I shouted surprising myself with the shrill sound of my voice, "I want to go home."

"Bones," He reasoned, "You are injured. You need to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine. I just need to go home"

"You have to go to the hospital Bones."

"No, I'm fine" I repeated the words, seeing in his expression that he was not convinced. The paramedic waved us over but despite Booth's earlier contradictions, he stayed put.

"Temperance" He growled standing in my line of sight, forcing me to look him in the eye. "You either go to the hospital or my place. That's the choice" Although slightly confused by his deal, it was not a surprise that he wanted to keep tabs on me at all times.

"No" I said a tone of defiance in my voice, "I'm going home."

"Bones you are not going home."

"Yes I am."

"Do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Yes." Just as I said this, his hand slid slightly lower on my waist and I cringed in pain.

"Bones? Are you okay?" He asked looking down at his hand. He seemed startled to find it covered in my blood. "That's it. You're going to the hospital."

"No"

"Is there a problem here Sir?" A new voice asked. Booth span round dragging me with him.

"Yes there is. She refuses to go to hospital."

"Boot-"

"No. She is seriously injured. She needs help."

"I'm right here Booth. You can stop referring to me as she."

"Well if I can take a look I will be able to determine the ladies condition." The voice of the paramedic stopped our squabbling immediately.

"No. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Apart from the giant hole in you stomach."

"I wouldn't call it a hole, Booth."

"It is a-"

"STOP!" I turned around at the sudden noise emitted from the before timid paramedic. "I will quickly examine you. Wait for me in the ambulance." He instructed pointing towards the car park. "While I talk to your boyfriend."

"We're not-" We both burst out.

"We're partners. _Work _partners" Booth explained to the smirking paramedic.

"Whatever you say Sir" was the last thing he said before they became out of my range of hearing.

When I reached the ambulance I was surprised to see that there was another paramedic, who shortly informed me that his name was Toby and that after a short examination he would send me home with pain medication and bandages.

Before long we were joined by Booth and it was decided that I was to stay at his place for a few days.

* * *

**_A/N I thought that seemed like the right place to leave it even if it was a bit hurried. If you feel inclined, please review._**


	2. Black Tendrils

A/N Sorry this is so short. I have already written the next bit which is also short. Please do not throw things at me :-P

* * *

"Well here we are." Booth exclaimed as he pulled up on his drive. There was an awkward vibe that seemed to emanate from us. I starred at my bruised hands and I felt his eyes on me, searching for an emotion of some sort.

"Are we going to sit here all night?" I asked sarcasm evident in my voice. Booth got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I climbed out and followed him to the door whilst he slid the key in the lock and opened it, ushering me inside.

"I'll take the sofa, you have the bed." He called from the kitchen as I stood in the living room.

"No Booth. You have the bed."

"You're injured."

"It's your house."

"Just take the damn bed." He called, joining me in the living room.

"No. You have it."

"Bones." He sighed.

"I'll be fine on the sofa."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Oh God. It's like living with a child." I crossed my arms over my stomach and stood defiantly in the middle of the room. Finally he relented, "Fine then. I'll take the bed." As I lay down on the sofa I felt the black tendrils of sleep pulling at me and closed my eyes.

* * *

PUSH THAT BUTTON and I will give you my SCIENCE HOMEWORK and if you're lucky maybe my MATH HOMEWORK. It's hard to belive how much homework I've got since we've only been back 2 and a half days. Yes a HALF We only have a half day on the first day back after summer holidays. It's strange. But if you're REALLY NICE you might get a CHOCOLATE MUFFIN. grins 


	3. Nightmares

Hello fellow mutant sheep. Sorry for another short chapter. I was going for a record :P Only kidding, I haven't finished the next chapter and my homework load is threatening to overtake me. So it could be a while before I update next.

* * *

"Temperance. Temperance! TEMPERANCE?!?" He shouted, shaking me.

"No" I mumbled, fighting him off, "get off me! No! Please, no."

"Bones? It's me, Bones. It's Booth." I opened my eyes, still thrashing in his grasp.

"Booth?" I asked and stilled my attempt of escape. It was then that I realised that he was straddling me, my back pressed firmly into the sofa.

"Yeah, it's me Bones. I'm here. It's okay," he said relaxing his stance and pulling me into a big hug. His grip tightened when I started shaking, fighting back tears. "Shhh. Hey, it's okay." He whispered standing up, taking my hand and leading me into his bedroom.

"Booth?" I asked again slightly stunned when he helped me in his bed then climbed in too.

"Hey. Just for tonight could you put down your God damn walls and let me comfort you? Just let me hold you." I nodded slightly and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

* * *

If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control

grins PUSH THE BUTTON


	4. Flashbacks

BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRIAD! I'm UPDATING! It's the APOCALYPSE!

Anyways, ENJOY

* * *

I awoke to find myself wrapped securely in Booths arms, my head resting on his chest. I attempted to get up but that only caused him to subconsciously tighten his grip. So I wriggled and squirmed away from him but all to no avail.

Feeling my stomach lurch I prodded him in the shoulder, "Booth." He mumbled something unrecognisable and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Bones." He said, flashing his charm smile.

"Where is your bathroom?" I asked finally wriggling out of his grasp and not failing to notice the hurt in his eyes.

"Through there." He told me, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. I crawled out of the bed and walked to where he had pointed, pushing the door gently and stepping in. I didn't have time to admire the bathroom because as soon as I passed the threshold my diaphragm tightened and I rushed over to the toilet, sank down on my knees and threw up.

"Bones?" He called from next door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, breathing heavily and wiping my mouth before retching again. I heard footsteps and then felt Booth squat next to me.

"It's okay Bones." He whispered, scooping my hair from my face as I brought up the very little that I had eaten in the last few days. "All done?" I nodded, reached over, picked up his toothbrush, squirted some toothpaste on the end and began working away at the bile left in my mouth. "I'll be in the bedroom," he told me as he walked through the adjoining door.

I walked out of the bathroom half an hour later, dressed in one of Booths shirts and my jeans from the day before.

"Booth?" I started though not entirely sure of how to ask him a question of this kind.

"Yes Bones?"

"I...um...can you...uh..."

"Bones?" He asked, crossing the room in two long strides and standing inches away from me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Can you...uh...help me change my bandage?" I finished with a weak smile and a slight blush.

"Sure Bones. Anything for you." He replied brandishing his charm smile. "Take off your top."

"What?!"

"You have to take off your top so I can change your dressing." He explained slowly as if to a child but his smirk gave him away. I did as I was told, unbuttoning the shirt slowly and dropping it to the floor. "Woah, Bones. You really should eat more." Booth said as he eyed up my stomach, my ribs protruding through my skin.

"I was working. I forgot."

"You FORGOT to EAT? Is that even possible?"

"Anthropologically speaki-" I breathed in suddenly, causing a hissing sound when he prodded my wound.

"That hurts?" He asked. I nodded and handed him a bandage. He walked into the bathroom, rummaged in the medicine cupboard and walked out again holding a bottle containing some unidentifiable liquid.

"What's that?" I asked dumbly.

"Alcohol."

"Ethanol?"

"Yes. This is going to sting." He warned, opening the bottle and tipping a little out onto a hand towel. But as he came towards me I saw not him, but Smith, coming towards me with a knife. I backed away, suddenly transported to another place.

_"No one's going to save you Temperance. No one cares. Not even your little FBI boyfriend. He acts like he does but it's just so you'll liaison with him. None of your so called 'friends' really care. They __just want to exploit you're abilities to make them look better at their jobs. But I care Temperance; I love you for who you are."_

_"Get away from me." I said sternly, keeping the fear out of my voice as I slowly backed away from him._

_"I know just how you feel Temperance. I know what it feels like to have friends who pretend to care but as soon as your back's turned take credit for all your hard work."_

_"It's not like that."_

_"That's what you think but you have to believe me. Angela, Zach, Jack and Seeley don't deserve you. I deserve you."_

_"Like you deserved Jane?"_

_"She betrayed me."_

_"What about Emily?"_

_"Don't say her name." He seethed, jumping forward and pinning me against a tree. I fought against him but he was just too strong, I couldn't escape._

"Bones!" Booths voice suddenly brought me back into the present. It took me a moment to realise that I was against the wall and Booth had pinned my hands to either side of my head. I saw a scratch and the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek and realised that I had lashed out at him during the flashback. I slid down the wall, onto the floor and began to cry openly.

"Sorry," I gasped between sobs, "I'm sorry."

"Hey. You don't need to be sorry for anything." He replied, sitting down next to me and pulling me into a hug. I attempted to resist but he needed reassurance of my safety, my sanity.

* * *

It's a strange place to end it but I wanted to update tonight and wouldn't be able to otherwise

PUSH THE BUTTON AND I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES


	5. Handcuffs and Guy Hugs?

Please don't hate me dodges flying food

Well...what can I say?

I was busy ;)

Started some other stories

And some fanfics

Uhm

Became UBER

Got an A in French aural gloat

Got an A, A and B in our many English essays is ashamed of B

ANYWAYS...

I know this chap is terribly short

I appologise

And I noticed that all my chaps end with sleeping ;)

BUT next time I promise some SMUT

XD

I'm gunna start writing it soon...ish

But I'm reading a really good book...

So's I'll probably write some more and then read XD

Oh and those following A Stab Of Sorrow; I've almost finished the next chap, but I'm just winging it here ;)

Should be up soon...ish

* * *

When I had finally lost the strength to cry, I surrendered into the depths of restful sleep, resting my head on Booth's shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

I awoke, to my surprise, on the couch in my office. For a moment I wondered if the whole thing had been a dream, a terrible nightmare fathomed from weeks of sleepless nights, but that would be all too easy, too simple, too clean. When I glanced out of the glass wall in my office, I noted the presence of two armed guards and, on the platform, three more surrounding Angela, Hodgins and Zach. At that moment I felt a need for comfort, a need to be around others; a girl talk with Ange, an awkward hug from Zach, a conspiracy theory from Hodgins, but when I attempted to haul my exhausted behind off the sofa I found that I was cuffed to it. Confusion lacing my eyes, I shifted closer to the cuff, loosening the pull on my wrist and reaching down to my jeans, slipping my hand in my pocket, pulling out my phone that to my surprise was dotted with blood and instinctively pressing speed dial.

"Booth," his gruff voice filled my ear, bringing shards of confused feeling with it.

"You've got some explaining to do," I seethed

"I'll be right there." I could practically hear him smiling along with the sound of breaks, shortly followed by acceleration. I huffed and put the phone down, looking out onto the platform once more; smiling at the many memories is conjured.

"Bones!" Booth grinned, running into my office.

"Booth, why am I cuffed?"

"And hello to you to."

"Hello Booth," I sighed

"Hello Bones!" he grinned even more and I was surprised to find my own lips turning up slightly. There was a silence in which Booth ebbed closer to the sofa, sitting down next to me. I help up the hand that was cuffed and he melodramatically pulled a key out of his trouser pockets, freeing me from the cold metal bars. Only when I had been releases did he notice the raw red mark around my wrist and I saw a sparkle of regret in his eyes, which was quickly masked by concern. He walked silently to my desk, opening a drawer and pulling out my First Aid Kit, walking back purposefully.

"Let's get you bandaged up!" He grinned, somewhat happy, but I noted that the concern in his eyes had not been replaced; turning his eyes a dark, musty brown. I smiled to try and console him, but it didn't quite reach my eyes. I felt his hand touch my wrist and flinched away, shuffling further from him. "It's okay Temperance," he soothed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and bringing me forcefully back to him. I stiffened and attempted to move away, but his hold was too strong and, seeing no way out, I settled against him, letting my injured wrist rest on my lap. He rubbed comforting circles on my shoulder, making my head feel heavy and I rested it lightly on his chest, closing my eyes and for the second time that day slept with a Booth-pillow.

* * *

Dontcha just love me?

Grins

I wasn't really sure about this chap

I don't like the way I wrote Booth

But...

I thought you deserved an update XD

If you review I will love you forever...

In a stricktly BB love, love kinda way

nods


	6. AN Evil Stars and AN's

(Grins)

I would just like to say...

It's mean that the stars do not work

(pout)

It was an A STAR in French

AND instead of Authors Note (A/N)

This "chap" looks like it's called AN evil star

Which it isn't

(pouts some more)

Anyways...I'm writing

(nods)


	7. Kidnap?

Sorry, another short chap (ashamed)

But hey, I gave you love with "Don't Jump"

Well...I gave you angst

ANd I know it's terrible of me to premote my other stuff

But if you like "Brennan has a mental breakdown and almost tops herself and Booth has to try and save her" fics

You'll like this one

But I warn you;

MUCHO angst

Well...I'm going to let you read now ;)

'Cause I'm nice like that

Oh yesh;

Disclamer: Did I forget to tell you? I Own Bones! I just figured it would be funner to write pointles stories instead of making it happen in the show. That's how sad I am

FOr those who actually believed me; I do not own Bones ;)

* * *

I awoke slowly, blinking rapidly to clear my sleep ridden eyes. I noted that I was lying on the front of the sofa, with someone's weight and warmth at my back. I turned my head carefully, attempting to see who it was that was clutching me to them with such strength. I wriggled slightly; loosening the grip on my waist only to have is tightened again. No matter what I tried, I couldn't turn far enough to see my secret captor; he was holding me so close that when I did eventually manage to catch a glimpse of the sleeping figure, I couldn't make a connection, couldn't see enough to know for sure. But I had an idea. Some would call it a "gut feeling". But Temperance Brennan doesn't believe in gut feelings. She believes in facts. And logic. But I couldn't deny the fact that I could smell him, not his aftershave or cologne, but him, just purely him. I also couldn't deny the logic that was screaming his name at me. After all, he was the last person I remembered seeing. But then maybe it was because they didn't want me to remember. Fear racing through my veins, I struggled and strained, pulling at the hand that held me so tightly, but all to no avail.

Panic stricken, I screamed, just a simple, hopeless scream. I felt him jerk awake and I yet again tugged at his hand; feeling a rush of freedom when he released me. I wasn't sure what to do; should I turn around to finally see who he was? Or should I run? Or scream? Or fight? Or cry? All these questions were running through my brain and before I had even decided, my feet were moving, sprinting through what I now recognised as the lab, running to what I hoped was safety. I heard him running after me and quickened my pace, stumbling over the flowers in the Jeffersonion gardens in the darkness, trying to make the distance between us greater. But he was faster. My hearing was heightened by the adrenalin pumping throughout my body and I became aware of his footsteps, only metres behind me. I tried to push myself harder, make my legs move faster, but they wouldn't, I couldn't. The little energy I had, drained quickly and even though the adrenalin caused me to feel no pain, I could still feel the throbbing in my stomach, warning me of my previous wounds. I dropped my pace, my energy finally vaporised and prepared to fight. I swivelled round, immediately coming face to face with the enemy. I lashed out at him, but he caught my wrist in his hand, holding it tightly as he shouted something at me. But I couldn't seem to hear properly. Or see. My mind was filled with the thoughts of what he would do to me, how I would die in his hands. I thought about how many people would be at my funeral, how many would remember me fondly, how many had loved me.

I was suddenly pulled back into reality, finally recognising his voice,

"BONES!" He shouted, pulling on my wrists that were now both clasped by his hands, bringing me closer to him and staring into my eyes.

"Booth?" I whispered, surprised that it was him, not some inconceivable murderer.

"Bones!" He grinned, releasing my wrists and hugging my tightly. I attempted to pull away, but that caused him only to hold tighter; finally breaking my resolve. I sobbed quietly into his shoulder, the adrenalin wearing off and making me all too aware of the pain in my stomach.

"Ouch" I whimpered quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Bones? Where does it hurt? Is it your feet?" I looked down, surprised to see that I wasn't wearing any shoes, blood coating the soles of my feet. "No?" He asked, sensing my astonishment, "what is it then? Bones? Tell me where it hurts." I just stood, staring at my feet, watching the blood trickle out from underneath them in amazement. "Bones? Bones!" He placed his forefinger under my chin and drew my head up, forcing me to look him in the eye. I met his gaze with hesitance, certain that he would see past my facade and realise what I really was; broken. "Come on," he said gently, wrapping his arm protectively around my waist as he lead me to the SUV parked just outside the Jeffersonion.

* * *

Arr

Hope you liked

Reviews = Love

Love = left over easter eggs

left over easter eggs = Chocolate overdose

Chocolate overdose = Updates XD

Yes, that's logical (nods)


	8. Car Crashes and Blindness

I know, beast me all you like; this is a pitiful excuse for a chapter. But I'm working on lots of other stuff that I've started and not gotten around to writing enough to post. So you're all gunna have to deal with it. And I know; I am insanly cruel to Brennan, but I promise Booth'll make her feel better XD

I should update soon, although I start school again tomorrow O.o

And I'm in the middle of making a BB shipper vid to Disease - Matchbox Twenty

* * *

The ride passed in silence, both pondering upon events passed until Booth slammed the car into reverse suddenly, my head jolting forward and hitting the dashboard violently. I cursed and turned to look at Booth, rubbing the sore spot gently.

"Booth? What the hell are you doing?" I growled, leaning back into my chair and gently massaging my forehead, feeling a headache making its first moves into my cranium. A sharp pain shot up my spine and I cussed again, my vision blurring as I attempted to reach out for his hand. "Booth?" I whispered desperately, "Booth, where are you? I can't see. Booth?"

"Bones?" His hand immediately latches under my shin and brings me around to face him, 'causing my head to feel heavy as unconsciousness calls out to me.

"Booth?" I ask weakly, "help me Booth. Please."

"Stay with my Temperance, come on. Listen to my voice." I closed my eyes and concentrated on his voice, his touch, his smell, feeling my body fight against unconsciousness. "Talk to me Bones." He brushed his thumb lightly over my face, leaving tingles in its wake.

"My head hurts," I moaned. Realising that he most likely injured too I asked; "are you hurt Booth?"

"No. I'm sorry, I should have warned you." I cringe as his voice seems to stab into my temple.

"Too loud," I whimper, scrunching my eyelids tightly together. "I want to go home now."

"Okay Bones." He whispers, tenderly placing my head on the head-rest, "home it is. Well...my home."

"Booth!"

"What? You heard what the good Doctor said; you have to stay with me." I could practically hear him grinning and I opened my eyes slightly to glare at him, grinning as well when I noted that I could see again.

"I can see," I inform his happily.

"Good, Bones. That's good."

* * *

Do you hate me? Good. Hate is good. You have to hate before you love. Right? Hello? Hellllloooo?

Uhm

Yes

I love you all


End file.
